Children are abducted daily and often by force. Strangers, friends or even family members abduct children. Some children simply wander away from adults becoming afraid, confused, and disoriented. Even when playing in known or visible areas, children can easily become lost or simply vanish. In any case, time is of the essence. Children not reported missing and found quickly may never be found. Thus, it is desirable to be able to locate and communicate with children who become separated from their parents.